why won't you come?
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: a short fanfic about Chitose during the repentence and after it. hope u don't mind a little drabble


Please help me… Chitose cried

**A/N:**

**A story about Chitose… Ooh! I just love her so much! She is the most beautiful ghost in Fatal Frame II and I just feel so sorry for her! She's so cute and I just feel so bad whenever I battle her. Crying out for her brother's and she's just… so confused. Thinking that Mio is Yae… Poor girl… **

**Hope you don't mind drabble cause this is what it is…**

…

_Please help me… _Chitose cried. _Please… don't leave me behind… _The girl wasn't sure what was going on. She was scared ands he didn't want to leave the closet. Everything felt so suffocated for her now. What made it different today than any other day? _Itsuki… Please… _The poor, beautiful girl was suffering so much for her loss. Mitsuki was gone and Itsuki was taken just a few days ago to be confined. How could this have happened? Why did he have to help Yae and Sae escape? _Why did he have to go and leave me behind? _She heard so much terrifying noise from outside. Screams. Horrible, horrible screams that even if they stopped, she could still hear them inside of her head. What's going on out there? Chitose began to shake as more tears cascaded from her eyes. _Brother…! Brother!_

_I'm… scared… _The girl looked up a little from her knees. Her short hair fell over her face, some sticking to her skin from the tears. Her big, black eyes trailed down to her crimson kimono. _Itsuki… _She slowly pulled out a pair of golden bells with silky, red ribbon attached to it. With her bad eye sight it only appeared to be two, blurry, gold circles.

"_Chitose… If you ever need any help, if you ever need me, just ring this bell and I'll come find you." Itsuki smiled, "I promise…" _

"Brother…" She choked out her brother's name. _I still remember his promise to find me. _Chitose gripped the bells tighter in her fists, "Please, please come." _Come and find me… please… _She held the ribbon and rung the bells softly. She could hear the bells' chime echo throughout the house. After a few minutes…

No one came to find her…

"Oh no…" More tears flowed down her rosy cheeks as she hid her face in her knees once more. _No one's-no one's coming to get me! Itsuki!! You promised!! _The house felt colder, "Its cold…" She breathed, "It's so… dark… it's dark… it's dark…" She cried, "I don't want to be here anymore!" _I wish… I can leave this closet, but I'm scared… _"I don't want to go in the dark… It's dark… in here… but outside too…"

_Sae… Yae… _

"I'll get you back." Chitose's voice almost made it seem like a friend promising another friend that she'll pay her back for the crayon she broke, but she meant this as a threat. "I'll make you… pay for taking my brother's away from me…" Despite so much anger growing inside of her she couldn't keep her angry face for long. She was extremely tired and hungry. _Should I… stay awake? Awake… just in case Itsuki comes back? _But she couldn't. She felt herself slowly drifting off into eternal sleep. But she didn't want to. It'd be dark, she knew, if she went to sleep. _But it's dark now… And it's so… scary now… _People were dieing outside.

The girl let out a long sigh, "Just… let me sleep…" The poor girl gave another, limp effort of ringing her bells again. She didn't even bother to look up already knowing that her brother's were never going to come.

"_Chitose…" _Chitose's eyes widened a little, but still kept her dull expression. Was she just hearing things? _"Chitose…" _This time she looked up and of course all she saw was darkness. _"I've come for you Chitose!" _She gasped. She knew-recognized that voice! It was Sae. Sae was in her house! But her voice frightened the girl. She had never heard her talk like that! Never heard her raise her voice! That's when she suddenly heard a sharp cry of a villager outside and the loud maniacal laugh of Sae. The doorway to the closet she was hiding in began to slide open slowly. Chitose's eyes grew wide with fear and surprise for it didn't seem like the door was opening for it was the same shade of darkness as the closet. She could hear it… opening slowly. Then suddenly the sliding stopped. _Is she gone…? _

There was a small chuckle, _"I've come back for you Chitose!" _A bright, pale figure of Sae appeared in the opening. It happened so quickly Chitose yelped in fright and tried to scoot further into the closet. The older girl's eyes were so wide it didn't seem real and her mouth was black in the form of a crooked smile. The younger girl's eyes were so wide her head started to throb.

Then she saw darkness… _It-it's too dark!! Darkness, darkness, darkness, darkness!!_

So much darkness… She felt herself hit the closet floor hard and heard the faint sound of bells before the darkness overwhelmed her…

_Help me…_

…

_Where am I…? _She woke up in the same, dark closet she fell asleep in. _"I'm… not dead yet…?" _Chitose took the time to stay quiet for a moment. It was quiet outside… _"Is everything over now…?" _She couldn't feel anything. She couldn't feel her fingers twitching as she tried to move them, her eyes when she blinked, her lips brush against each other as she spoke… nothing… _I guess I am dead…? _She looked down at her hands and body and saw how pale, inhumanly pale they were. Her eyes widened.

_NO!! _

_If I am dead then… why am I still in this house!? _Chitose sat up quickly and continued to stare at her pale hands, _"No… NO!" _She covered her face with her hands, _"I don't want to be dead if I have to stay here!!" Itsuki… help… me… _She gasped, remembering that she was still… all alone in this house… But with a little hope left she forced the closet door open and peeked out, _"Itsuki!?" _Nothing… _"Itsuki please!! It-!" _She was cut off by the soft chime of bells. She looked down to see the two, golden bells sparkling beside her. Tears began to form in her eyes, picking them up. She extended her hand out of the doorway and rang them for a long period of time. No one came. She wept loudly and soon she heard loud footsteps heading towards her.

And she knew they weren't her brother's…

Chitose gasped, covering her mouth and closed the door quickly. She held the bells tightly in her hand so they wouldn't make a sound as she crawled further into the closet as much as she could. _Who is that? It isn't Itsuki! _The footsteps began to get louder as they came closer towards her room. Chitose shook harshly, eyes wide with fear. _Help… me! _The footstep suddenly stopped and everything turned silent again. She stopped shaking a little long enough for her to crawl over to the doorway. She tried her best not to drop her bell while she carefully slid open the door to peek. The room was empty. _Was it Sae… again?_

_What was that…? _Before Chitose felt completely relieved that no one was there, a face appeared before her. Her head seemed to be leaning to the side, hanging on her neck and her eyes were completely inhuman! The young girl screamed and quickly slammed the door shut. She crawled backwards until tatami mats blocked her path. She clung to them, dropping her bells in the process. _Brother… help me! _

She heard the women outside grunt, _"I don't need to waste my time on such a child!" _She spat, disappearing from the room.

Huh…? Chitose stared at the door with wide eyes, _"Did she really leave?" _She peeked out again and this time there was no sign of her. _Thank goodness… _Tears ran down her face again, _"I-I don't want to be here anymore…"_ She cried, _"Somebody help me… please…?" _

_Don't leave me in the darkness… all by myself anymore… _

_It's too dark!! _

_Itsuki… will you ever come back for me…? _

**Finished. Thanks for reading my drabble…**


End file.
